She knew better
by jessica499499
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha always knew her sons were destined for great things. Sasu/Naru involved! Its got a surprise ending!Slash in the second chapter! I need reviews to help me improve!
1. Wake up Sasuke

Note: I do not own Naruto!If I did Gaara would appear much more often!

Mikoto Uchiha was never known as a weak or unintelligent person. After all,she was the mother of the great Itachi Uchiha, who at five he was already a great ninja and that must have had something to do with how he'd been raised. So, when Mikoto's second son arrived still-born, it was odd when she asked to hold the already dead child

Some blamed the drugs, others her maternal instincts, but what happened has yet to be repeated by anyone in the history of Kohona.

She held her child close and rocked him gently.

"Wake up Sasuke. You have things you have to do my precious little one. Wake up now."

The silence in the room was deafening. Even her husband remained still.

Then a small noise was made from the bundle in Mikoto's arms.

A small little gurgle of life.

The nurses eyes bulged.

Her husband gasped.

Mikoto just sighed and held him close.

"That's my little Sasuke. All ready to face the world."

Sasuke just giggled up at his mother breathing in her familiar scent and enjoying the heartbeat he'd already come to love in his short life.

Not once in her life did Mikoto give up on her son. She knew better. She always knew her sons were destined for great things.

What do you think? I might add another chapter later on if I get enough reviews.

Yours truly

Jessica499499


	2. Let him be loved

Mikoto Uchiha always knew that her greatest wish was for her children to be happy, to be loved. The moment she held her first child in her arms she knew he would do great things. But the moment she held her second son Sasuke she felt something different. She felt like she had to protect him more and look after him more then she'd ever had to look after Itachi.

Even at five it was obvious that Itachi would grow to be a strong ninja. She knew he would be praised, envied, and despised for his greatness. But she knew that Sasuke would suffer most living in the shadow of his older brother. The moment she held him in her arms for the first time she made a silent vow to herself that no matter what she would support Sasuke and made sure he was always loved.

The years past by quickly for Mikoto and with them her children grew. Just as she'd predicted Itachi grew strong while Sasuke was always left in a shadow he could never fill and she felt such heart ache for her youngest son. Even thought many females sought him out he'd yet to find someone.

Someone who Sasuke could care for and who had the strength to protect him. She was so scared of what would happen if Sasuke didn't find a love like she'd found her own husband.

She made sure that Sasuke spent as much time as possible with the other, but he never seemed able to connect to those his own age. It seemed that he might end up alone for the rest of his life and that thought frightened her.

Finally when he turned 7 Sasuke made a friend. He wouldn't say who, just that his friend had golden hair and a sweet smile.

She only knew of one blond in the village that was Sasuke's age: Ino

She was so thankful. Her son never looked happier then in the weeks that followed. All Sasuke would talk about was his friend and how much he cared about them. Mikoto was certain it was Ino that is until Valentines Day.

Sasuke had spent hours working on a valentine card for his blonde crush. She had never seen her son work on something so hard. It had to be just perfect for his valentine. Finally after hours of hard work and coloring Sasuke held up the card raced to show his mother as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Mother come see what I made! I hope my valentine likes it!" Little Sasuke cried.

Mikoto smiled fondly as she looked down at her son's homemade card and read:

**Happy Valentines day Naruto! I Love You!**

**Sasuke**

Mikoto looked at her son horrified. Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki? The demon carrier? The Kyuubi vessel? Naruto with blond hair and a beautiful smile? Naruto was the one Sasuke loved?! It wasn't allowed! Had she not told him to avoid the boy like she had Itachi? She couldn't remember. What would her husband say? What of the villagers?

Suddenly she looked down at her son who stood at her side waiting her approval of his card. He truly loved this Naruto boy that much was certain from the look in his eyes. How was she to deal with this? She looked at Sasuke's hopeful eyes and remembered the one thing she always wanted for him, be loved. She'd promised that she'd support Sasuke no matter what. In that moment she remembered every time she'd seen Naruto. It seemed so obvious now. The sweet smiles, the faint blush. How had she missed it? The boy was so hopelessly in love her son it made her feel queasy. This was no childhood crush; no Sasuke was never one to give his affections away easily. But the Uzumaki boy of all people?! In a way it made sense, Sasuke was a very anti social child so who better to befriend then someone who wouldn't worship him? Someone who wouldn't care that he was an Uchiha. Who wouldn't compare him to his brother like everyone else. The more sense it made the more it bothered her.

"Well Mother do you think he'll like it?"

She smiled at him reaching her decision.

"It's lovely Sweetheart I'm sure he'll love it. Just don't tell Father or Itachi. They'll get jealous that you have such a cute Valentine."

"Thanks Mother! I'm going to deliver this right now! I hope he accepts!"

Mikoto smiled as she watched him run out of the Uchiha district. She only hoped she made the right choice in trusting her sons' heart in the hands of the little blond orphan.

But by the look on Sasuke's face when he came back he hadn't been rejected. She prayed that when the time came Naruto would protect her son. When the time came that she could no longer protect him.

Had she only know it would come so soon.

I didn't get many reviews for this story but I had this vision for how I wanted to finish this story. One more chapter and I'm done with this. Please review! The next chapter is going to be amazing! See why Itachi really didn't kill Sasuke! A great knew idea!


	3. For Sasuke

Whispers in the Uchiha district were never an uncommon thing. Rumors spread like wild fire and even a housewife like Mikoto was not exempt from their influence. It had started slowly, the rumors about her youngest child. How Sasuke was too close to the demon boy, how he was growing strong like Itachi, and how the feared the fact that his existence went against their laws.

The Uchiha's were a clan that was devoted to its culture and way of life. Rules were set and made for the good of the clan as a whole. Not for an individual's gain.

But Mikoto had defied those rules once before. She defied them the day she gave birth to her second son. By Uchiha law each family was only allowed one child so that their numbers never got too high and that each child got the proper attention. It had never been a problem before his conception because one was the limit of almost all Uchiha women.

Their bloodline trait made it difficult for more then one child to be born, let alone two. Their blood was weak due to their trait and it was almost impossible for two to be born. Sasuke's life never failed to overcome the odds. Still his very existence set many on edge. Mikoto was uneasy at the rumors, but thought little of it. Her son was a great addition to the clan and who would want to hurt your seven year old Sasuke? Her little angel?

So when her husband came home one night with a look of accepted pain in his eyes she knew she'd been wrong. They could and they would hurt her angel. Itachi had gone with her husband to the meeting where they had condemned her youngest son and he listened to his father explain about what the council had decided. Her husband spoke of it being the will of the whole Uchiha clan that Sasuke be put to death. That the officials of Konoha would be told that Sasuke had been lost in a tragic accident. It would not be the first time something like this had happened. But it had never been done in her lifetime and never to someone so young. He was her child and he was being sentenced to death.

How clearly she could see little Naruto's face as he was told of the loss of his only friend. Her husband showed no reaction to the news and told her that she was an Uchiha first and a mother second. That the clan came first.

But her husband had not given birth to Sasuke. Her husband had not bandaged his wounds and read him bedtime stories. Her husband was not Sasuke's mother. He could never understand. The sense of betrayal was overwhelming as she looked at the man she had married. The man she had loved. But at that moment he became a stranger. A stranger that was trying to kill her youngest child.

He left her to her mourning, assured in the fact that she would not interfere like he had ordered. Sasuke would be pronounced drowned in the lake where he and Itachi spared on occasion and no one would ever know.

The council would not let him go unpunished for being second born, for being so strong.

Itachi looked at her with fathomless eyes and spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Do not worry mother. No harm will come to Sasuke. I will do what must be done."

"Itachi, what are you planning?" She asked worriedly.

Her son gave no response and merely gazed out the window to where Sasuke was playing a hand game with Naruto.

"A culture that would kill its own without remorse does not deserve to exist. Sasuke can never know he is from something so terrible. Do you not agree mother?"

"Itachi…"

She was a loss for words as she stared into her son's mistakenly cold eyes. He was the most caring of them all when it came to his little brother and she knew what ever he did he would do for Sasuke.

"I love you son. I trust you will do what you think is right. I'll understand."

Her son nodded lightly and went outside.

The sun was just setting in the sky when the first screams began and Mikoto understood. The way only a mother could. Those that would kill their own, a mere child, could never be allowed to live in Itachi's eyes. He would punish them all and make sure Sasuke would never know that he lived at the price of the clan.

Even she would not be spared, this she knew before her son had cleaned his father's blood from his Kunai knifes.

"I understand." She whispered softly, reaching out to wipe a bit of blood from his face.

She placed a soft kiss to his cheek and pulled back with a smile.

"He must never know. Let him live his life. Let him love his love without the poison of what we know. Leave him in peace here. I ask that you bare his anger and rage, but live too my son. You who judge out people as they should be judged. Live my son and know that I am proud of you."

Itachi nodded wordlessly and placed his stained knife to her throat.

"You love will be the salvation of our clan in the after life Mother. Thank you."

Her blood painted his blade nicely and he stared at it a long time as it cooled.

"For Sasuke." He whispered quietly to the night, steeling himself for the hours ahead.

* * *

Dark and completely un-Sasuke/Naruto. Not how I expected to end it after all this time. I tried though. Sorry.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
